


Ham-Credible

by TheChesCat



Series: Ham/ITH One Shots! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Humor, incredibles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: You know what this is.





	Ham-Credible

[Third. Revolutionary time]

"Betsy!" Alexander called from his study. He opened every drawer of his desk, but couldn't find what he so desperately needed.

"Yes?" Eliza replied from the kitchen. She was dutifully cooking dinner, humming to herself. Alexander supposedly had the next few days off, so she was looking forward to spending time with her beloved. The children were off with her father for the weekend, so they had some peace.

"Where are my quills?" He yells, nearly overturning the dark stained desk.

"What?"

"Where. Are. My. Quills!" He slammed the last drawer closed, finally emerging from the study.

"I uh... put them away!" Eliza chuckled to herself slightly, glancing over to the hearth behind her. She'll get him new ones another day.

"Where?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need them!" He cried, glancing through their parlour in case he had left them in his lapdesk.

"Uh uh, don't you think about running off and spending all night writing again! We've been planning this dinner for two months!!" She replied, annoyance hinting in her voice.

"The country is in danger!" He said, stressed at the urgency.

"My evening's in danger!" She said in the same tone, not taking any of his attitude.

"You tell me where my quills are, woman! We're talking about the greater good!" He finally came to the kitchen doorway, looking over his wife with an irritated glare. He even wonders if she hid them on purpose.

"Greater good?! I AM YOUR WIFE. I'm the greatest good you're ever gonna get!" Eliza shot back, slamming a pot on the counter. Alexander sighed and ran his hands over his face, unfortunately conceding to his dear Betsy.

\--------------  
09/05/17  
Has this been done yet?  
Well, I did it. You're welcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my wattpad acct.


End file.
